Dirty Boy
by sunxsleepsx
Summary: Dirty Drarry smut fest of course! Read up!


**A/N: Well, hello! So here is another lovely Drarry smutty fest. It took me a better part of a month to complete this beast, with work and graduating with my teaching degree :D and what not. But I have to give you guys what you want so, ENJOY!**

[O.o][O.O][o.O]

"HARRY JAMES POTTER IF YOU DO NOT GET DOWN HERE AND WELCOME OUR GUEST SO HELP ME I WILL TURN YOUR REAR END AS RED AS MY CHILDRENS HAIR AND THAT IS A PROMISE!"

Harry grumbled rolling out of the bed that had once been Charlie's, now the whole room was his own. He had moved into the Weasley's full time after then end of the war. It just seemed like the safest place to go. He just didn't think he would be able to cope with living at number 12 Grimmauld place alone. Not yet at least. The house was too big, too dusty and too full of memories to be there with just Kreacher.

He stood up, smoothing his grey and black striped shirt, trying to release any wrinkles. He knew how Mrs. Weasley could be sometimes; he just didn't understand why he should impress this particular company. His jeans, skinny cut and still managing to sag off his slim frame, were dark. He glanced at himself in the mirror, dragging a hand through his rumpled mass of black hair.

"Ehhhh, and just who bloody well cares." He muttered, after smoothing the locks into some sort of semblance. Toeing on his moccasins, he wrenched open his door just in time to see Ginny peeking at him.

"He's here. Are you excited?" She prodded gently.

Harry hissed. "Shut it! No one is supposed to know."

Ginny glanced around. "Ooh, like anyone can hear us!" She crossed her arms, shaking her long hair over her shoulder. "And I still don't know why you just don't get it over with. Like anyone is going to care? Hell, if I can get over it, everyone should be able to."

Harry had come out to Ginny at the beginning of the summer. She had sat and listened to him reason with himself, a sexuality battle raging inside his head. She had understood, and helped. She had accepted him, despite what he had put her through.

They were closer than ever.

"Come on! I know you want to see!" She giggled, her eyes sparkling with excitement. She reached out and clasped his arm, tugging him into the small hallway. "I know you want to see him too!" 

Harry swallowed the lump in his throat. "And why would I want to see that bloody arrogant git? The bastard walks in here thinking that we should just forgive him. Like he is some saint or something."

Ginny glanced at him over her shoulder as she led him to the staircase. "Because that bloody arrogant git is so good looking." She stopped and thrust him in front of her. "And because I know you secretly fancy him."

Harry gaped. "I do not!"

"Go!"

He was roughly pushed, causing him to stumble down the first few steps. He regained his footing just in time to see a head of ice blonde hair tilting upwards to see him.

"M-M-Ma" Harry bit his lower lip, stopping at the landing, gripping the banister tightly. His stomach dropped into the floor, or so it felt. Oh this blonde had filled out, well, wonderfully. His lithe, slim seeker build had remained, but he seemed so strong. His hair, no longer slicked back against his head in that atrocious style now hung loosely in his face. He was twisting a button on his jacket nervously as his eyes roamed over Harry.

"P-P-Po…Spit it out Potter. Or are you just that happy to see me?" The blonde smirked, watching him.

Harry growled. "Whatever Malfoy, you shouldn't even be here. You're not even on our side."

He saw the other boy's cheeks flush.

"Excuse me?" He said softly, grasping Harry's upper arm as he tried to brush past him. "I'm not on your side?" He wrenched the dark haired boy backwards, placing him directly in front of Malfoy.

Harry shifted as he saw those eyes boring into him. "I'm not on your side?" he repeated once more. "I bailed you out, told them I didn't recognize you, saved you and those others from being killed on the spot." Malfoy's tone was cool and steady. Harry felt a shiver of fear travel up his spine. The grip on his arm tightened. "My own mother saved you, told them that you were dead, let you walk away free. You saved me…how many times?" His jaw was firm, his gaze drilling into Harry's. "I've spent countless hours in interrogation, in meetings, giving memories, all to help you." Malfoy squeezed his arm again. "But I'm not on your side." He let go, reaching down and grabbing his bags and proceeding up the stairs. "You give a pretty crappy welcome, Potter." He added, brushing past him.

[O.o][O.O][o.O]

Mrs. Weasley refused to make eye contact with Harry as she passed food around the large table. She had been steadily complaining to her husband about how embarrassed she was that Harry had acted the way he had.

Ron had found the situation to be quite amusing, hearing the entire situation after returning home for the day, Hermione in tow. He was now animatedly talking about something he was learning in school, but Harry was only half listening. He was sneaking glances as Malfoy who sat across from him. He watched as the boy ate, so quiet and reserved, nothing like his usual boisterous and self-centered persona at school. He wondered which of the façades were false. He played idly with the potatoes on his plate, his green eyes surveying the bob of Malfoy's Adams' apple as he sipped his drink.

He hated Malfoy. Why had the boy been haunting him? Draco Malfoy had been in his dreams and in his thoughts. Everywhere he looked, the blonde was somewhere, plastered on a poster, in the prophet. His ice colored eyes had roamed Harry's dreams as well as nightmares, sometimes torturing him, sometimes offering him comfort that left Harry with ruined bed sheets in the morning. He didn't even know if the blonde was even gay. It was hard to tell. He shook his head, trying to clear his head of the thoughts swirling inside it.

Hermione, who was sitting beside him, nudged him gently. "So why do you think he is here?" She whispered in his ear.

Harry coughed, choking on his steak slightly. She was asking this now? With Malfoy right there? "I don't know. I really don't."

She bit her lip, looking slightly nervous. "Do you think he is plotting something? Can we trust him?

Harry shrugged, taking a drink. His hands were shaking. "Maybe…and most definitely not."

Malfoy bit into a roll, warm butter trickling all over his fingers.

Harry let out an audible squeak as the blonde looked him straight in the eye and licked the butter off his fingers, his pink tongue flicking out.

Harry shook his head, tearing his gaze away from him. "Bloody hell." He muttered, concentrating on his food.

[O.o][O.O][o.O]

"Oh no, no, no." He said, as he opened his bedroom door, spotting several leather luggage boxes that obviously did not belong to him.

"You are not staying in my room." He said, emerald eyes swinging up to see him sitting on Harry's bed.

Malfoy smirked. "You act like I was enthralled to hear that I was going to be bunking with the chosen one." He smoothed the comforter on Harry's bed. "Do you think you're going to be able to handle it?"

Harry crossed his arms, leaning against the door jam. "What do you mean?"

Draco shrugged. "It's obvious that you're a fag, and obviously you fancy me. Are you going to be able to handle me in your bedroom?"

Harry blushed. "How did you know?" He blurted out, and then clapped a hand over his mouth.

Malfoy laughed. "How did I know what? That you're gay or what you want to smoke my sausage?"

Harry felt his blush darken, turning him an ugly purple. "NO!" He spluttered.

The blonde laughed harder, his face flushing. "Admit it Potter, just the sight of me on your bed turns dirty thoughts in your mind and you know it."

How was this happening?

Harry growled. "Get out of my room, Malfoy."

He continued to chuckle, and he continued to sit on Harry's bed. Harry clenched his fist, exercising all the self-control he possessed. He couldn't figure out if he wanted to punch Malfoy or kiss him until he stopped that stupid laughing. "I'm serious." He said in a meager voice.

Malfoy leaned back against the wall, stretching his long legs out, kicking off his shoes. He smoothed his hands down his jeans, watching Harry, his grey eyes searching. "Well, I seriously want to know."

"Want to know what, Malfoy?" Harry whined, growing tired of this game.

The blonde tilted his head slightly, exposing a smooth expanse of cream colored neck as he peered curiously at the raven haired boy. "Are you gay?"

Harry shivered, biting his lip. He glanced around down the hallway before nodding slowly.

Why was he having secret-sharing time with him?

Malfoy's lip quivered slightly. "And no one knows?"

Harry felt his heart clutch. Oh no. "No one but Ginny." He ran his hand nervously over his stomach. What had he done, telling him that he was gay.

"And now me, obviously." He continued to stare at him, as if trying to peel back the exterior, seeing how things looked underneath. "Why haven't you come out?"

Harry shrugged. "I've dealt with enough drama in my life, I just didn't want to add to it. You know?"

Malfoy nodded, and then looked down finally. "Yeah, but how do you expect to be happy if you can't be open about it?"

Harry watched him, seeing a dull blush paint his pale cheeks. "I dunno, it's not like it matters, no blokes will ever fancy me anyways."

Malfoy snorted, he _snorted _laughing so hard. "Y-yeah right, like y-y-you of all pe-pe-p-people would have trouble finding someone!" he spluttered, trying to control his giggles.

"What are you talking about?" Harry said, watching this boy laugh.

"Because," Malfoy began, sitting upright, as he had fallen to the side in his excitement. "You're so hot, Potter, seriously. If you came out boys would be scaling the house trying to get into your room to shag you."

Harry gaped at him. "What?"

"You heard me." He said, standing up and looking at him. "I said you're hot." Draco blushed once more, biting his lip.

"No, I heard that. Are you…?"

"Am I what, Potter?" He said, reaching down and unzipping a bag, reaching in and pulling out pillowcases. He moved towards his makeshift bed, and proceeding to remove all the pillowcases.

"Are you gay?"

Malfoy glanced at him, his brow furrowed. "Yes." He said after a few moments.

"Have you come out?"

He carefully tucked the pillow under his chin, wriggling the silk pillowcase onto the bottom. "Yes."

"Then why did they put you in my room?"

"I wanted to be in here." He said simply, setting his newly pillowcased pillows on his bed.

Harry bit his lip, not exactly sure what was going on here. "What…"

Draco smiled, simpering at Harry's loss for words. "I wanted to be in here with you so that we could work things out. I don't want you hating me anymore." He took a step closer to Harry. "I want things to change between us, no more of this fighting and bickering and walking on eggshells around each other." Yet another step, making Harry draw in a breath. "I want us to be friends…." He reached out, cupping Harrys quivering chin in his hand. "Or whatever…do you think we could do that, Harry?"

Harry melted, hearing his name coming from Malfoy's mouth. "M-maybe." He managed.

Draco chuckled. "Oh, you're still so flustered, there's no need to be." He said softly, closing the gap between their slim bodies. "I won't bite you…" Draco leaned in close. "That hard…" he whispered against Harry's ear, nipping at his earlobe.

Harry gasped, jumping back. He looked frantically down the hallway.

"No one is there, no one will care. Will you just relax a little?" Malfoy said, gripping Harry's arm and pulling him back into the bedroom.

He shut the door quietly.

Harry gulped audibly, his eyes like saucers as he watched Malfoy's face soften, the dove colored eyes searching his face.

"Are you really that scared for them to find out?" He asked after a few moments.

Harry looked down, his cheeks tinged with pink. "Yes."

"Why? You're gay. Like you can help that? Who cares, if they drop to the floor fainting oh well." Draco grimaced, looking pensive, his brows running together. "How do you think my parents felt, learning that their one and only child, only son, the last remainder of the Malfoy family…was a cock sucker?" He said bluntly.

Harry wrinkled his nose at Malfoy's crude words. "Seriously?"

He shrugged. "Trying to lighten the mood, I suppose." The blonde said, watching him. He smiled slightly, seeing the expression upon his face.

"Frank much?" Harry retorted, wriggling his arm from Malfoy's grip and moving towards his bed only to have two hands firmly grip his waist, pulling him right back again.

"Ehhhh, you like it." He murmured against Harry's ear, pressing his body flush against the dark haired boy's backside.

Harry shuddered, feeling the blonde's lips ghosting across the skin of his neck. He erupted in goose bumps, his pulse fluttering.

"Admit it." Malfoy pressed his lips against the smooth skin behind Harry's ear, causing the boy to jump and struggle to remove himself from the Slytherin's grasp.

"I will do no such thing!" he cried out, his green eyes blazing with anger and arousal.

He backed away from Malfoy.

"Aww what's the matter? Have you never been touched by another man, Potter? Are you sporting a chubby from me?" He jeered, watching as the boy scrambled around the room, landing himself in his bed.

Harry growled. "No! Just get out Malfoy! You don't know anything about how I'm feeling. Just leave."

The blonde gaped. "Did…you just really say that? You're missing your mark horribly today Potter. I'm gay too you fucking dunderhead! I know exactly what you're feeling." He drug his hands through his hair, tugging the ends. "Seriously, is all you're going to do this whole time is act like a fool? You know why I'm here. You now know obviously I have a thing for you. All I wanted was to fix things with you. We're so much alike it's stupid..." His voice caught, cracking as he looked away. "I hate being attracted to you. I always have. No matter what I do to try and get your attention, you just push me away. How many years? How many times did I try to get you to be my friend? Even from the beginning…" Malfoy glanced up at him, his eyes wide and vulnerable. "Do you know how many times I tried to make myself hate you? Hate you like you so obviously hate me…" He sighed, looking back down. "Do you know how many times you have hurt me, H-Harry?" He muttered, his voice trembling as he spoke the dark haired boys name. "You've made me feel so…stupid. Stupid and confused and so self-conscious…of everything." He shook his head. "And this stupid…stupid heart-to-heart or whatever this….is pointless, because you're just going to chicken out and run away, like you do every time, with everything." Malfoy rubbed his face, his cheeks ruddy. "I'm going for a walk…I'll be back when you're asleep…so I don't have to bother you princess." He said, opening the door and exiting, leaving Harry in a whirlwind of confusion.

[O.o][O.O][o.O]

Harry ran his fingers through his hair, trying to smooth it into some sort of semblance. He peered into the dingy mirror in the bathroom. His head ached with exhaustion. He had been up in the hours after Malfoy's speech, trying to piece together what exactly had happened.

All he could figure out was that Malfoy fancied him.

And he fancied Malfoy.

So why were his brains wracked, trying to find a flaw in something that seemed to make perfect sense.

Oh, well the fact that he is Draco Malfoy, kept playing in his head over and over.

So?

He hates…well, obviously he doesn't.

He growled, examining his complexion in the mirror. He was going to erupt in stress zits if he didn't stop worrying about this.

He whipped his head up at the gently knock on the door then someone barged in.

"Ginny, what the hell? I could have been naked. Or worse!"

She smiled. "I knew you weren't that's why I came in. So where is Malfoy? I figured you would be shagging by now."

Harry shot her a reproachful glance. "No, not so much."

"And why is that?" She asked, setting the lid of the toilet seat down and sitting on it.

He turned back to the mirror, prodding his scar gently. "Because he had some weird…breakdown moment and took off outside." He said, giving her the shortest version possible.

"And why didn't you follow him outside? Are you trying to miss your chance?" She said, her eyes trained upon him.

"Because…" He said sheepishly. "I don't know how."

"Don't know how to what?"

He glanced at her. "I don't know how to do all that….like seducing or whatever." He said, blushing.

She laughed. "Oh Harry, really? It's simple. You just go in for it. Grab him and kiss him. That's it." Ginny explained.

He stared. "Really…that's really how it works?" He felt so childish. He didn't even know how to pursue someone. Hell, Ginny had been the one to kiss him first. And well, Cho was a joke. He didn't even know where to begin.

"So where is he? Outside?"

He nodded.

"Ooh! Outdoor snogging, I like." She said smiling. Ginny reached up and smoothed his hair and shirt. "Now, get outside and find him." She ushered him towards the door, her hands in the small of his back.

"Ginny, no, no. I'm scared!"

"Just do it." She urged. "It will be fine."

Harry swallowed hard, wringing his hands has he descended the narrow stairs and crept towards the backdoor.

He felt his stomach turning circles, fear creeping into the back of his mind. Was this really a good idea? To be going to find him somewhere in the middle of the woods? In the dark?

He walked quietly around the back of the house towards the garden, spotting the blonde sitting just beyond the cabbage patch.

Harry moved forward, kicking a few stray items out of his way. His heart was thudding dully in his chest.

"What do you want Potter?" Draco asked softly, his back to him.

"Nothing…"

"Well obviously something, you wouldn't just be wandering out here for no reason." He said, shrinking away as Harry moved in front of him.

Harry bit his lip, watching the Adonis peer up at him, his grey eyes gleaming silver in the moonlight.

He didn't know why, but his legs moved him forward, planting him square in Draco Malfoy's lap. Harry scrunched his face up, every bone in his body screaming in protest.

This wasn't right.

He was supposed to hate him.

Harry pressed his lips against Malfoy's kissing him softly before bursting away, gasping.

Draco laughed, shaking his head. "What are you doing?"

He blushed, his heart racing in his chest. "I'm not sure."

"You just kissed me." He said, winding his hands around Harry's back, settling them at the hem of his pants.

"Is…is that bad?" He asked softly, watching as the blond sat back against the bench.

Draco shook his head, smoothing his hands up the dark haired boy's back, pressing him forward until he was pressing against him, chest to chest. "No, it's not bad." He kissed Harry slowly, nipping at the boy's lower lip gently. "Not bad at all." Malfoy ran his fingers through Harry's hair, pulling gently. "I think I like this…."

Harry looked at him, his eyes narrowing. "What do you mean?"

Draco laughed, pulling him impossibly closer, pressing their foreheads together. His grey eyes peered into the squinting green ones. "I mean I like having you on my lap. I mean I like having you here. I mean, I like kissing you." He said kissing him once more, swiping his tongue across Harry's lower lip, asking for entrance.

Harry whimpered, his mind whirring.

Draco liked him sitting on him? Out where anyone could see? Harry whimpered once more, opening himself to the blonde.

Draco groaned softly, his tongue gingerly entering the boy's mouth, dancing across his tongue. "Oh, Harry." He whispered, as the kiss ended. Draco kissed along his neck, sucking at the tender skin. "Mmm, you taste so sweet." He squeezed Harry's back pressing him closer yet as he nosed his way into the boy's shirt, kissing at his collarbone.

Harry shivered, glancing down at the head of blonde hair that was nipping at his skin. He wriggled against him, gasping when he felt hardness pressing against his thighs. "Oh…oh" He murmured, flushing.

Draco chuckled, suckling his pale skin even harder. "What, Harry?"

He shook his head, biting his lip. "Nothing."

"Oh lies, I know you can feel how hard I am! Does it turn you on? Does it tickle you to know that you did this?" He said, grabbing Harry's hips and pushing him downward against his crotch.

"No," He said, trying to contain the squeal that bubbled in his throat as he was thrust against.

"Potter just admit it." Draco said, stealing his mouth in a smoldering kiss.

He shook his head, gasping for air. "No"

Draco laughed, reaching between them and cupping Harry roughly through his pajamas. "Admit it." He whispered his voice raspy. "Admit how good it feels; admit that you want me as much as I want you." Draco squeezed Harry's length, wrenching a guttural moan from the raven haired boy. "Say it Harry, moan it out for me."

Harry shook his head once more. "No, I don't, I won't!" He wriggled against the hand that was creeping past the thin fabric of his pants.

"Do it." The blonde whispered, biting Harry's lower lip and sucking it hard. "Say it." Draco dusted his fingertips across the flap of Harry's boxers, teasingly dipping inside to brush against Harry's aching flesh.

"Oh m-m-merlin." Harry whimpered as his member was encircled by a hand and tugged at.

Draco chuckled, reaching around and yanking Harry's pants towards him, baring his bottom and just about everything else to the brisk air. "Say it." He murmured, cupping the ravens chin.

"No,"

Draco slipped his fingers into Harry's mouth, coating them in the dark haired boy's saliva. "Mmm, I want you to admit how much you want this." He moved his slickened fingers downwards, wrapping them around Harry.

"Oh, Draco…Oh I want this, I want you, Oh please." Harry cried out finally, after a few agonizingly slow tugs on his pulsing member.

Draco's face split into a brilliant grin, his hand quickening its pace. "Mmm, Harry, that is so hot." He said, leaning back and watching the raven's face as he touched him. Draco smoothed his hand up Harry's stomach pushing the shirt up. "Take this off."

Harry obeyed, his eyes wide as he removed the shirt. He watched as his exposed flesh was sucked and licked, burning a trail across the expanse of his chest. Harry whimpered as Draco latched onto a nipple, his lips tugging the sensitive skin. Oh, this wasn't right, this was so wrong. He wasn't supposed to feel this way, not with a boy, not with him, not with Draco Malfoy of all people.

"Oh Draco!" He cried out as his cock was suddenly tugged sharply, causing him to jerk forward. The blonde chuckled, kissing him slowly.

"Yes?"

Harry swallowed, leaning back. "Nothing, n-nothing."

"You wouldn't want more…would you?" Draco teased, his grey eyes dark as he scooped Harry up and carried him further into the garden.

Harry gasped loudly, struggling against him. "What are you doing? We can't be back here, doing this!"

"Shh, you will wake the gnomes!" Draco muttered, moving forward, his arms tight around his backside, holding him flush against him. They came to rest just inside the thick forest that lay on the edge of the property. Draco set him on his feet, his arm still wrapped firmly around his waist. He drew out his wand and conjured a blanket.

"Really? On a blanket, Draco? How classy."

Draco wrinkled his nose, pushing Harry down onto the blanket. The blonde settled between his thighs, pulling his pajama pants off completely and tossing them onto a bush. "You won't be bitching for too long." He said pressing kisses along the inside of the raven haired boy's leg.

Harry let out a shuttering gasp, his legs trying to snap shut.

"Shh, it's not like I'm going to hurt you." He said, pressing his thighs apart as he licked a stripe up the boy's length.

Harry wailed his hands gripping the blanket as Draco moved his mouth around his head, tongue dancing across the skin.

Draco hummed, the vibration sending chills up Harry's spine. He dared to lean his head forward, peering down at the blonde.

"Oh, Merlin." He breathed, those grey eyes locking with his as Draco swallowed him down, giving a particularly enthusiastic suck. He propped himself up on his elbows, his thighs quivering as he watched the blonde moved over him.

"Feel good, Harry?" Draco asked softly, gripping him tightly in his hand. He kissed his way along the boy's body, planting his lips finally against his.

"Maybe…" Harry said, biting his lip.

Draco laughed. "Oh, bullshit I had you like mush on the blanket and you know it." He smoothed his fingertips down Harry's side.

"You have too many clothes on." Harry blurted out suddenly.

Draco glanced up at him, then back to his indeed, fully clothed body. "Maybe you're right." He said, sitting up and unbuttoning his shirt slowly. "Maybe I can give you a nice little strip tease." He said, chuckling. He whirled his top around on his finger, laughing as he flicked it away. "You like this?" he said, grinning.

"Oh, yeah, very hot." Harry replied, smiling.

Draco blushed, reaching for the button of his jeans. "Well I'm glad you think so." he said quietly, his eyes down as he removed his jeans, timidly taking his boxers with them.

Harry bit his lip, sitting up on his knees as the blonde settled back onto his own. Harry pressed against him, kissing at his smooth skin.

Draco gasped, wrapping his arms around him. "Oh, Harry." He whispered, gripping the boy tightly.

Harry kissed along his torso, lower and lower, his lips trailing across his stomach. He felt his face redden as he neared Draco's erection. He wasn't sure how to go about this. Harry timidly grasped him in his hand, looking at it.

Draco laughed softly. "It's not going break, you can be a little more rough, Harry." He said smoothing his hand through Harry's hair.

He bit his lip. "Sorry, I've just…I've never done anything like this." He said, glancing upwards at him. Harry wrapped his fingers tighter around him, feeling the skin swell slightly.

"Oh, you're fine, quit worrying." Draco said, watching him as Harry pressed his tongue against the tip of his manhood. "Just do what you feel comfortable with."

Harry whimpered, wrapping his mouth around the blonde, sucking slowly. "I just don't want to hurt you."

"You are not going to hurt me."

Harry glanced up at him, earning a groan as he slowly swallowed Draco.

"Oh, Merlin." Draco breathed, his fingers threading in his dark hair, tugging gently. "More."

Harry slipped him in and out of his mouth, the slurping noises causing him to laugh.

"What are you laughing at?" Draco said hoarsely looking down at him.

"Nothing, nothing, the noise is weird that's all."

Draco pulled away, tugging the boy upwards by the hair. "Well, you're going to be laughing pretty hard then at the noises I'm about to make you make." He said, his eyes dark as he pressed Harry onto his back.

"What do you mean by that?" Harry asked, looking up at him eyes wide.

Draco hovered over him biting at his collarbone, wrenching a sharp squeal from Harry. "You'll see." He said sucking his fingers briefly. Draco then smoothed his hand down the boy's stomach, giving his erection a quick tug then trailing lower, his fingertips circling his entrance.

Harry wriggled against him. "Oh,…oh."

Draco laughed, kissing along his neck, slipping his finger slowly inside Harry.

"Draco!" He cried out, wincing.

"Are you in pain?" He asked, wiggling the finger gently.

He looked at him, biting his lower lip. "No, just uncomfortable, that's all."

Draco grimaced, pushing another finger inside him. "Oh, well let me know whenever it does start to hurt." He began to scissor the two digits apart, stretching him.

"I will. This is just…weird."

"How so?" He whispered, kissing the boy's chest as he opened him up.

"I've never been touched…down there." Harry admitted quietly.

"Not even by yourself?" Draco asked, glancing up at him, smiling when he found the boys cheeks red with embarrassment.

"No, I never really thought about it." He said, hiding his face.

"Well, I'm glad it's me who gets to do it first." Draco said softly, sitting up and reaching for the wand in his jeans. He muttered something then glanced up at Harry, who cried out. "It's just lube! Just lube, don't worry." Draco rushed to say.

Harry squirmed. "Hmm, it's weird."

Draco pushed the boy's legs forward, running his hand over his length before pressing it against Harry's entrance. "Yeah, this is gonna be even weirder, you're gonna feel like….pressure? But if it hurts too badly we can stop." He said, eyes focused on the raven's face as he pushed the head inside.

Harry gasped, reaching out for him. "Oh wow, oh…this is…different."

Draco laughed. "You're so weird, Potter." He teased, pushing further inside him. "Is it a good kind of different?"

He wriggled against him. "Yeah, I think so. Keep going."

Draco growled and kissed him slowly, his tongue working against his as he sank deeper inside the boy. He shuddered violently when he was to the hilt. "Oh Harry." He murmured, opening his eyes and looking at him.

Harry's eyes fluttered open to meet his. "Yes?" he said, grinning and wrapping his legs around him.

Draco rolled his eyes. "Typical, having a tender moment and you go and be a right arse." He said, reaching down and grabbing a handful of the boy's buttocks. "I think you'll have to pay for that one." Draco spanked him.

Harry squealed, his eyes darkening. "Oh, well Mr. Malfoy I am the chosen one, don't you think you should take better care of the goods?" he teased.

The blonde scowled. "I'll do with you whatever I damn well please." He said, rearing back and slamming into the boy, earning a wail. He rolled them over, leaving Harry on top. "Sit up." He instructed.

The boy obeyed, splaying his hands across his chest.

"Move." Draco ordered, gripping the boy's thin hips and pulling him upwards, then ramming him back down.

Harry gasped his cheeks ruddy as he mimicked Draco's movements. His mouth fell open as he moved over Draco.

The blonde groaned, writhing below him. "Oh, I don't know how long I can take all this." He whimpered. He gripped the boy's hips tightly, pounding into him. "Does it feel good Harry?"

Harry moaned loudly, unable to speak. He dug his nails into Draco's flesh, gripping him as he bounced. "Yuh, y-y-yes."

Draco laughed softly, reaching down and wrapping his hand around Harry's neglected member, watching it spring back to life at his touch. "Mmm, I'm glad." He pumped away at him, smearing his pre-cum around his head.

Harry cried out, bucking against his hand. "Draco!" The boy's head fell back, his mouth forming a silent "O" as he was stroked.

"Mmm, what Harry?" He teased, pumping hard into him.

"F-f-f" He muttered, incoherent. He ground his hips against Draco, bruising his pale flesh.

"Spit it out Potter." He teased, squeezing Harry's tip, causing the boy to wail once more.

"I'm coming!" Harry blurted out, his eyes screwed shut as he coated Draco's hand in his seed.

Draco moaned, watching as the boy wonder writhed on top of him, pulsing and squeezing as he came. He felt his own orgasm looming behind. Draco pulled the boy down by his hair, kissing him roughly.

"Oh Draco." Harry whispered against his lips, his breathing ragged.

Draco came hard, slamming upwards into Harry, shouting his completion. "Harry, Harry, Harry, Oh please!" He moaned.

Harry giggled, collapsing against him, running his fingers through Draco's sweat slickened hair.

"What are you giggling at me for?"

"Not at you, just at the thought of us sharing a room all summer…and the shenanigans we will get into, that's all." Harry said softly, nuzzling the crook of the blonde's neck.

Draco too laughed. "Oh yes, we will probably have to put a permanent silence charm on the room, so no one will hear the horrible dirty things I plan to do to you." He kissed the boy softly, before easing away from him. Draco groped for his wand, casting a quick cleaning spell and turning back to face Harry.

"What could you want to do to me that could be any dirtier than this, Draco?"

The blonde grinned wickedly, dragging the-boy-who-lived closer and whispering in his ear. "Well, I'd show you, but I don't think the gnomes would appreciate that very much."

Harry this time grinned and rolled over onto his back, showing Draco the growing erection he was sporting. "Well maybe I don't care what the gnomes think." He winked at him, causing butterflies to leap in Draco's stomach.

He growled and pounced, muttering. "Potter, you dirty, dirty boy."

[O.o][O.O][o.O]

**A/N: Well there you have it. Draco Harry smutty fest woo woo!**


End file.
